


The Call of Dreams

by Sleepless_Malice



Series: The Things Charkov Reads at Night [1]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Valery's Messy Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: Action provokes reaction, or so it is said. A messy desk. An idea. Two touch-starved souls.- dedicated to the Discord of Hell





	The Call of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sobolevskiy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobolevskiy/gifts).



> This work is about the characters of the HBO show, just to avoid any possible confusion. And yes, it's Valoris. NSFW Valoris, that is, because: every fandom needs desk sex, right?!
> 
> If that ship isn't your cup of tea (which is fine) I am fairly certain that there's something more to your liking among the other 4 million works AO3 currently hosts. I'm sure your browser has a return button just like mine. That's cool, too.
> 
> What's not cool though is to harras people for the ships they ship.  
> Yes, I have seen this and here are my 2 cents on this topic: If this show has taught us anything it's that lives are a fleeting affair and can end any day. I highly advise spending the days with something you love and enjoy, rather than actively clicking on a work for a pairing you apparently despise. So please, use your creative energy for a fandom/ship of your choice instead of writing angry comments/anon messages to fellow Valoris shippers, turn negativity into productivity. It's not hard, I promise. It's fun and quite satisfying :)
> 
> To everyone else: happy shipping & happy reading.
> 
> *
> 
> **Based on the wonderful prompt by Sobolevskiy right out of the Discord of Hell, although I took a little liberty with it.**  
>  _Valery in the university, it's night time, he is finishing working, there are none people left in the building and then suddenly Boris comes to visit him. Bonus for paperwork and students work all over the table_  
> 

**The Call of Dreams**

*

Valery’s office is exactly the mess Boris’ has thought it would be.

The conference table is clogged with at least a hundred documents, scattered wildly across it. Open books alternate with ink-stained publications and sheets of unfinished ideas mix with corrected tests. Pens and pencils sit on top of everything, together with the dried remains of an apple core. A few weeks ago, Boris would have been thoroughly disgusted by what he sees. Now, he only smiles mildly – it’s Valery’s office, after all and therefore unsurprising.

Boris absently trails a finger on the table’s edge. The motion stirs the settled dust, flitting in the moonshine now. The hour is late, the corridors dark and deserted. Boris watches the particle dance for a moment, accidently throwing down a pencil.  

Valery spins around by the sound of it, several documents falling out of his hands. “I thought you’d wait outside?” Behind his glasses, his eye-lids twitch.

“I did,” Boris says, smiling. “Then I got bored.”

Valery inclines his head as if he doesn’t understand. “Bored?”

Boris smile broadens. “Indeed.”

It’s not quite true.

Boredom is not the reason that has brought Boris here, but want and need, his own desperation.

There’s not much time for them to be alone like he intends to be with Valery, there never is. Their world is one of stolen glances; of small touches whenever one of them feels daring enough, a world of unspoken promises and too many things left unsaid. Seldom do they let rustling clothes speak for them but if they do, the bitter sound of hastiness clings to it. Incomplete undressing is followed by a few minutes of labored breathing and the sound of skin meeting skin yet Boris is content that they have these little moments at all.

_There’s no time. There never is._

Boris walks towards Valery and lifts him onto the table with ease.

The look on Valery’s face is one of incredulousness. “My work –“ he gasps.

Boris cuts him off, loosening the knot of Valery’s tie. “I will not add anything to that mess of yours. I promise,” Boris says, putting every bit of suggestiveness he could muster into his voice.

The flush on Valery’s cheeks is charming and Boris is both glad and proud that the implication isn’t lost. Still standing, he makes quick work of Valery’s belt and his trousers, freeing the half-hard cock out of his briefs but otherwise doesn’t touch.

Then, Boris sinks down onto his knees between Valery’s legs, the action provoking a startled gasp from Valery’s lips. Boris has never used his mouth on any man before, never thought he ever would. It’s strange but such thoughts feel as if they belong to another life he once used to live years long ago. To take this step only feels natural and here, on Valery’s table, amidst of all his scientific work it’s the perfect opportunity. And, if he’s honest, pleasuring Valery like this has been on his mind for a while.

_There’s no time. There never had been to do this before._

Valery whines out a desperate noise, spluttering some incoherency into the void the moment Boris wraps his lips around his cock, going down almost all the way. For the briefest of moments, Boris lets his eyes fall shot, inhaling deeply to savior – remember – every bit of Valery he can get.

_There’s no time._

Boris feels his own cock harden, just in the way Valery hardens in his mouth and then looks up again. Eyes glued to Valery’s face he begins to move his head up and down, hands pressed against Valery’s thighs. Perhaps, the way he moves his head betrays his inexperience; perhaps they are clumsy but Valery does not seem to care. The expression on his face is divine. It shows all the bliss he feels, his mouth hanging open as if he’s about to moan out Boris’ name every moment, telling the world how he feels. The thought alone sends a thrill through Boris, makes him gasp around Valery’s cock and in response, Valery bucks right into Boris’ face, a frantic apology following immediately after.

_Yes! That’s it._

Boris never knew it’s this exact form of debauchery he truly craves but now that he has tasted it, he is painfully aware of his own desires, burning brightly in his mind.

One thing is certain: much to Boris’ dismay, Valery forces his body to stillness, a madness in its very own way since he craves Valery to do it yet again. Valery never would, not even if Boris tells him to. Yet there are other ways; action has always provoked reaction. Boris draws in a deep breath and goes down on Valery’s cock, tongue pressed flat against it, deeper than he had ever before. Above him, Valery wrestles against the sensation, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from crying out but as Boris keeps up his frantic rhythm, Valery’s loses his fight and thrusts into Boris’ mouth.

With a moan, needy and hot, sounding like ecstasy and so incredibly filthy in Boris’ ears, Valery surrenders and closes his eyes and dips his head back. It’s impossible to hold back, for either of them. Boris’ hands fly to the small of Valery’s back, then dip immediately below his waistband until his fingers touch bare skin. He pulls Valery close, so close that not even a sheet of paper fits between him, clawing at his buttocks until another moan tumbles from Valery’s lips. He’s licking and sucking, bobbing his head – all of it together and only stops to catch a breath every once in a while.

And, although Boris has vowed not to create a mess, he almost does. Not on Valery’s table but in his own pants. There’s nothing else on Boris mind than the sweet ache of his jaw, the burn of his lungs and Valery’s taste upon his tongue.

Valery is panting something. Boris doesn’t hear, the words being only a meaningless whispers in the winds of lust. But then, Valery’s hands come to rest on the back of Boris’ head, pressing him down – holding him down with such certainty that Boris’ heart almost stops beating.

Boris coughs and splutters around Valery’s cock but allows it, allows it for Valery’s sake, and even as tears fill his eyes and his jaw burns he swallows and tries to move as best as he could. There’s a strangled moan, followed by warmth hitting the back of Boris’ throat. It’s salty and it’s bitter and Boris struggles to swallow it all down, tears freely leaking out of his eyes now, with Valery’s hand still being a constant pressure on his head.

There’s no mess, just as Boris has promised. After all, he’s a man of honor – he’s the man Valery has made out of him.

Holding eye contact the entire time, Boris let’s Valery’s softened cock slip out of his mouth, slowly, agonizingly slowing in the most obscene way, then stands.

Valery slides off the table, looking wrecked. “We have to go,” he sighs, still breathless and it’s painfully obvious that he doesn’t want to leave at all. 

Boris wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and nods. “The documents? The reason why you wanted to come here in the first place.”

“Ah yes …” Valery says, nodding.

As Valery bends down to pick up the scattered documents from the floor, Boris takes the apple core and throws it out of the window. Perhaps, if he’s lucky enough it’ll hit the KGB agent waiting outside.  

*

 

 


End file.
